Baby Ezria
by Emrose01
Summary: "Ezra" Aria whispered into his ears as he kissed her neck. She twined her fingers into his and squeezed hard. He kissed her deeply back and caressed the back of her head with his free hand, tangling his fingers in her hair. "Do you want to?" Ezra breathed, she closed her eyes and replied "Yes" * Aria and Ezra decide to take their relationship further... *
1. the begining

The daily school bell rang, and as the many teens filtered out the singular white framed door, Aria sat stationary at her desk, delaying any actions. Tucking a lock of dark hair behind her perfectly tanned ear, she heard Ezra push back out of his chair at the front of the classroom.

"Umm…Mr Fitz," she called out nervously, aware of teachers out in the corridor. "I…I was wondering if it was possible if well…umm I was able to come to your apartment? To go over work," she started to bite her red polished nails. He looked at her with the same adorable, hazel eyes she first fell in love with, reminding her of the puppy she had when she was three. Aria could have sworn she saw him grin for at least split second.

"I don't see why not? I mean… I could drive you there now, if you wanted of course." He grinned. By that point Aria had already collected her things and was standing opposite him, only a few inches away from his face. Aria opened her mouth to speak but got suddenly cut off by Noel rushing into the room with his lacrosse kit on; his face was bloated and red.

"Sorry for interrupting you, I just forgot my bag," he said breathlessly grabbing a black Slazenger duffel bag that was lent against the table leg.

"We were just talking," Ezra quickly asserted. A flash of worry washed his face.

"Sure you were." Noel sarcastically retorted. As the words left his mouth Aria flinched. Had he heard, did he know her secret? But he was long gone, leaving only an aroma that filled her nostrils with the stench of sweat.

"We better go," He said, guiding the way to his SUV.

Aria sat crossed legs in the passenger seat of his car. Her hands were placed cautiously on her lap and she couldn't help notice the strawberry air freshener hang precariously from the rear view mirror. The awkward silence made Aria feel queasy. They haven't properly been alone together since Ezra broke it off with her, but today it seems promising. She must have fallen asleep because when she awoke she found herself lying stretched out over… EZRA'S COUCH! Had he carried her up all those flights stairs? The rain pounded on the barred windows of Ezra's flat. She suddenly realised her head was lying on his lap. His soft hand brushed her hair calmly. Aria couldn't help but sigh contently. Ezra shifted, aware of her consciousness.

"Don't stop," she said quietly, but he gently brought her up so she was sitting next to him.

"Ezra I…" His soft kiss sealed her lips. The warmth of his mouth escaped his slightly parted lips onto hers. He then pulled away, eyes wide, full of guilt.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, she placed two fingers to his lips.

"shhh," Arias gravelly voice soothed him.

"It's okay." She then placed his hands on her hips and Ezra pulled her in for a kiss. As their lips locked together, a gasp escaped Aria's lips. Ezra tried to slow things down by saying

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Aria began to loosen his tie and said

"I think you spend entirely too much time thinking, don't you think" He didn't need to reply, Aria was already beginning to undo his shirt buttons. They kissed for a while longer, but as the minutes went past, each kiss became more passionate, more desperate.

"Ezra" Aria whispered into his ears as he kissed her neck. She twined her fingers into his and squeezed hard. He kissed her deeply back and caressed the back of her head with his free hand, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Do you want to?" Ezra breathed, she closed her eyes and replied "yes."

Aria woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee wafting through the air. Looking down, she was wearing her black laced underwear that she had worn the previous day. She heard a forceful pour of water from the bathroom shower and started to wish she were in there with Ezra… It was a peaceful Saturday morning, the birds from the local park were singing as the early sun rose. Aria rummaged through the draws next to the bed, finding one of Ezra's large 'button up' shirts, Aria slipped into it and wondered over to check her phone.

THREE MISSED CALLS: MOM

 _Shit_! Aria had completely forgotten about her. She quickly dialled her mother's number and tentatively put the phone to her ear. It rang for a while until:

"Where the hell have you been Aria Montgomery?!" Her mom screamed.

"Mom, calm down I was just…just… at Spencer's. We were studying and it got late so she said it was okay if I could stay for the night." Aria sighed guiltily, that was close.

"Well tell me next time! Your father and I were so worried," the tiredness in her voice was noticeable however much she tried to cover it. Aria could hear the shower stop running and Ezra unlock the door. Panic struck Aria.

"Well, umm… mom I have to go now, breakfast is ready," She didn't even let her mother answer, just quickly added, "Love you, bye!"

Ezra appeared through the door, his towel wrapped loosely round his waist.

"Good morning honey, sleep well?"

"Yeah…" She said softly, tip toeing towards him. Ezra laced his arms around her, lifting Aria towards him. Aria wrapped her thighs around his waist, ignoring his wet torso. As their tongues explored every inch of each other's mouths Aria felt more than alive.

"I love you," she gasped,

"I love you too aria."

 _A few weeks later…_

Aria sat on his worn couch, sipping at the warm coffee in her hands. Ezra placed an arm around her and she snuggled into his chest. It was Friday night and they were watching their usual black and white film, Aria suddenly became uneasy. She slowly pushed away from him and swiftly made her way to the bathroom. Lifting up the toilet lid, she vomited. _Crap_. Was that… was that morning sickness?

"Are you okay in there?" She heard Ezra call from behind the closed doors. No reply.

"Aria?" She began to hear the growing concern in his voice. She began to sob, at first her tears trickled down her cheeks but then they gushed out of her eyes. Then the door swung open and Ezra appeared. She fell towards him and he welcomed her into his warm embrace. Ezra kissed the top of her head, trying to sooth her. But what could he do?

"Ezra…I'm pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 2

Aria sat in first period English; she hadn't spoken with Ezra since Friday. Who could have blamed her; she didn't know what to say to him. The only thing she could purely remember from that night was the teary vision of running out of the apartment with Ezra calling desperately after her. She sighed, one moment; she is enthralled to be carrying the child of the man that she loved, the next… not so much. Everyone around her was chatting in the absence of her teacher, _where is he_? She thought. Panic washed her face. At that moment an elderly man wondered through the classroom door.

"Excuse me," She said, shuffling towards him, past a row of desks, "Do you know where Ezr…Mr Fitz is?" He raised an eyebrow, pushing his fractured glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

"I would presume he's ill," He replied. Aria stood there in silence, biting her scarlet lip like she always did when it came to a decision.

"I'm sorry, I Really have to go!" Aria yelled as she ran out of the classroom, before he could stop her. Making her way to the parking lot, a lock of dark hair brushed across her face but she quickly flicked it away, nothing was going to stop her. Aria slung the door open. Slouching in her seat; she took a deep breath and slammed on the gas, knowing exactly where she was going.

The imposing building to the left of her, made Aria shudder. Was she ready to confront him? Storming up the concrete flight of stairs, Aria was so wrapped up in the moment that one of her lace up boots caught beneath her. She toppled over, slamming her head against the floor. Her vision was blurred and she could just make out a black figure above her.

"Aria? Oh my god Aria…" A she fell unconscious; Ezra gently slipped one hand under her neck and one under her knee, carefully carrying her up to his apartment.

Aria awoke with a jerk; an ice pack was placed precariously on her forehead. There was an excruciating pain in her temples, making Aria lightheaded. She couldn't quite recognise where she was, all Aria could see was the swirling beige ceiling above her.

"Aria, you're awake! Thank god, babe I thought…it doesn't matter." He perched on the edge of the bed, took one of Arias pale, slender hands, and squeezed it lightly.

"Ezra, I'm scared…" She couldn't finish, the tears were streaming down her flushed cheeks

"I know," He said, leaning down to kiss her. As their lips met, Aria felt as though it was all going to be okay. She gripped onto him and buried her face into his woven jumper. He wrapped his arms around her, lightly stroking her back.

"Aria, it's going to be okay I promise," He whispered into her hair. Aria looked up at him, slowly wrapped her arms round his neck and uttered tearfully,

"I'm not telling anyone…until I have to" Ezra rested a hand gently on her cheek, brushing away the warm tears that left her puffy eyes.

"Okay, and Aria I need you to know what whatever happens, I will be there for you. I won't let you go through this alone, I Love you Aria," He leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you too," She said before their lips met.

 **One Month Later**

"Do you see it?" She asked Ezra, as she pointed to the small bump in her stomach. He came to sit by her on the couch, carrying two cups of coffee.

"Yeah, sort of," he said handing a cup to her.

"Sort of? What do you mean by, Sort of? She snapped, almost spilling her coffee.

Ezra shifted awkwardly on his seat, "What I mean is, it's only been two months so you'll get a lot bigger than you are now." By this point Aria had set her cup down and was fully facing Ezra.

"Bigger?" She said, noticeably irritated. Ezra smiled apologetically,

"What I meant was-" He placed his hands on her stomach, "You and the baby will grow," She smiled back at him. Aria knew she was being unfair to him; most guys would have left her because of her pregnancy.

"Listen Aria we should talk," This sudden serious tone made Aria feel worried. "You- We need to start telling people, for our future and our baby's future." Aria reached for his hands and held them tightly. "Okay, but can we at least wait until I get a little bigger?" She looked up at his goofy grin,

"Of course we can baby" He said, kissing her stomach.


	3. Ready to tell

**Hey everyone! I am well aware of my absence online; I have found it hard to find time to write. But here I am… I'm back! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter and expect many more to come! Xx**

"Wait," Spencer giggled, falling back onto her bed, "You can't actually be serious?"

Sitting nervously beside her, Aria bit her lip, hard. She began to taste the metallic blood ooze out of her fresh cut. "Aria you're not pregnant…" Suddenly Spencer recognised the seriousness in her friend's eyes and stopped laughing.

"Oh my God." She brought a hand up to her mouth in shock. This was surreal. Tears began to swell in Aria's eyes as she pulled her knees tightly towards her chest.

"I…I don't know what to do Spence," Aria sobbed. As a reflex, Spencer pulled Aria into a comforting embrace, shutting her dark eyes tightly.

"Aria… I don't know what you want me to say? This is serious, have you told your parents?" Aria burst into tears, burying her head into Spencer's jumper in shame.

"No!" She wailed, in between blubbers and snivels. "Ezra and I thought it would be best if I told my friends first…"

"Wait!" Spencer gasped in shock, pushing Aria earnestly away from her. When their eyes met spencer cried, "Ezra's the DAD?" There was a weighing silence between them. Arias swollen, red eyes looked desperately into Spencer's, hoping she would understand…or at least _try_ to understand. Spencer shook her head, disappointment evident in her countenance. Gulping before she spoke, Spencer began.

"Look Aria, what you have done…it's bad. Very bad, and I don't exactly know what to do in this situation." She broke off for a second, marvelling an Aria's bloated face and teary eyes. "If anything, I think you should tell your parents. It's up them about how they feel about this all."

Aria shook her head convulsively. "No…I…can you help me?" She pleaded desperately.

"No Aria, I can't. This is on you… Come to me when you've sorted out your life." Aria flinched at the other girl's harsh comment; she thought she would support her.

"Spence, I need you more than ever." Aria whispered timidly, she hesitantly reached out to touch Spencer's arm but thought better of it.

"What you need Aria, is an abortion!" Spencer snapped bitterly, "Do you have any idea what would happen if -A found out about this?! It would be all over town! For your own sake, end this…now!" Aria couldn't believe the spitefulness in her friend's voice, she thought Spencer out of all people would support her. Aria rushed out of the room, hot tears streaming down her face. If this was how her closest friend was going to act, how would everyone else take the news?

Rosewood in fall was beautiful, the fresh crisp autumnal air filled people's lungs with bittersweet hope as they walked along the streets of leaves, all different colours of golds russets and crimsons. Aria made her way quickly down the sidewalk, pulling her tight-fit bomber jacket across her ever-growing chest. Ezra was right, her stomach was becoming more and more noticeable .Just ahead of Aria, Emily rushed round a corner on her cherished, rose gold bicycle, hair wildly blowing in the breeze. After noticing Aria, she slowed down to a halt and pulled up gracefully to the curb.

"Hey Aria," She beamed, before realizing Aria's small round face, all crimson and puffy.  
"Are you okay?" Emily gently chimed then tenderly wrapped her arms around her. "What's wrong?" Emily began to brush her friend's dark hair soothingly before Aria suddenly pulled away, sobbing.

"If I told you," She gasped sombrely, "you'd hate me too, just like Spencer!" Emily took her hand and delicately laced her slender fingers with Arias.

"Don't be silly, I could never hate you! We all love you Aria." She reassuringly squeezed her hand, encouraging Aria to continue.

"Well I guess there's no sugar coating it," Aria mumbled hesitantly, "I'm…I'm pregnant." Shock flooded Emily's face; her dark eyes widened to the size of tennis balls, but she soon relaxed and smiled.

"That's amazing Aria, congratulations! I know it's not exactly what's ideal, but that's life. Look, I'll support you through thick and thin and always be by your side."

Aria smiled, relived and slightly confused. "Em, this means so much to me," Aria hugged her friend tightly and relaxed into her arms.

"I still haven't told my parents… I don't even know how." Emily pulled away to look at Aria, she looked the same, apart from a medium bump in her stomach, that her shirt fell in sheets around.

"Just tell them. Aria, they are your parents and they will love you no matter what! Of course they will support you!" Nodding her head, Aria closed her eyes and exhaled smoothly, if it weren't for Emily, she wouldn't know what she would do!

"Thank you so much Em, I really needed this."

But Aria knew it wasn't going to be so easy. After all it wasn't only that she was pregnant, but that she was pregnant with her _**teacher**_.

 _To be continued…_

 **Thank you all for supporting me. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. If you want to find out what happens next please follow this story. I love you all so much xx**


	4. The parents

Every Friday, the Montgomery family settle down to watch a well-loved movie on the couch…only this night, was different.

"Aria," her mother began stretching across the coffee table to grab a handful of popcorn, "Do you want some? You haven't eaten any of your dinner, I thought you loved sushi?" Aria shook her head in reply; she clenched her fists so hard her knuckles were becoming white. Looking around, Byron had his arm around Ella's shoulders circling her skin with his thumb. _This is it_ ; Aria thought _I have to tell them._

"Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something." She reached down to pause the film, exhaling slowly. Her mother smiled at her reassuringly, taking her hand.

"What is it honey?" She beamed. Aria closed her eyes, hoping to be swallowed up by darkness.

"Well, I met this guy…at school. He's kind, incredibly intelligent… and handsome; I know he's the right guy." Byron shook his head, keeping his eyes locked with his daughters.

"Never be too certain kiddo, especially at your age. You're too young to see the big picture."

Aria could feel her eyes begin to swell with tears, already her dad wasn't taking it well. Ella still gripped Aria's hand, happy to see her daughter "all grown up," if only she knew…

"Dad, I need you to hear me out, I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing!"

"We both trust you!" Aria's mom intervened, "and supports you, no matter what!" Aria bit her lip, _here goes nothing._

"Look, I don't know how it happened, I promise we were both careful, we used pro-" But she was cut off before she'd even finished. Byron had arisen from the chair, fists clenched in anger and face fuming red.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" He roared, shattering the wine glass he had in his hand, the fragments showered around him and pooled at his feet on the carpet. Aria sat in silence gobsmacked at his reaction, staring straight ahead at the plastered wall.

"Wait till I catch that scrawny teenage kid that did this to you-"

"DAD, stop please!" Aria pleaded through tears. "You don't understand!" She gasped, looking to her mom for reassurance but Ella had her face in her hands, silently writhing in disappointment.

"So tell me? Who's the father?" His voice was cold and sharp, chilling Aria to the bone.

"It's…its Ezra." She burst out.

There was silence. Byron was stood, glaring at Aria as if he had just seen a ghost. His eyes were vacant in dark hollow sockets, and his teeth were gritted in fury.

"This isn't right, I'm calling the cops! Your teacher got you pregnant for god sake!" With that, Aria rushed to his side begging him to stop, pleading with him that there must be some other way.

"Fine!" He yelled, "But you are never to see this man again, you hear me? He is a filthy criminal! I'll sort you out with the abortion papers in the morning!" With that, he tore out the house, slamming the front door hard behind him. Aria was a blubbering wreck. She collapsed to the ground whimpering, mascara streaked down her porcelain cheeks as her Dad's car engine rumbled into life. Two soft hands wrapped around her, pulling her tight.

"It's okay baby," Her mother whispered, "It's all going to be okay."

 **Sorry that this is only a small chapter but I didn't want to drag it on longer than it should be. I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be about how her parent's will handle the knowledge of her pregnancy and if Ezra can find a way back into Aria's life, no matter how hard her Dad tries to shut him out.**


	5. Red Handed

It had been two weeks since she had told her parents, Aria hadn't been able to contact Ezra – Byron took away her phone and banned anyone from coming to the house, she hadn't been in school for weeks and people were beginning to wonder why.

Aria missed him. Missed the hugs in front of a black and white movie, and the warm musky scent of his jumper that she wore when she spent the night in his apartment and most of all she missed his voice. The soft, reassuring whispers he breathed into her hair – his words that rolled off his tongue effortlessly and Aria knew that when he said 'everything is going to be okay' it was.

But now, he was gone and Aria was sat in her room staring at her pastel green wall, wishing to be in his arms again. Suddenly, there was a faint knock on her door and her mother swept in bearing two hot mugs of steaming coffee.

"Hey," she said weakly, Aria could see the noticeable dark bags under her mother's eyes from the abundance of nights without sleep. No one in the Montgomery household had been at rest since Aria broke the news, and it definitely wasn't helping Aria's pregnancy. As her mother perched on the end of Aria's bed, picking up one of her pink mosaic cushions and pushing it to the side, she handed aria the coffee with a fleeting smile. When Aria didn't respond, her mother gently snaked an arm around her.

"He's out at the moment but tomorrow your father is going to take you to the clinic, it's all going to be okay – it won't be a problem anymore- " Aria quickly cut her off,

"But what if it was never a problem, mom? What if I want this child?"

"Aria don't be silly, you're 17 for god's sake." Aria pulled herself away from her mother quickly, stumbling to the other side of the room, she felt her back press into the cherry wood dresser as she continued to retreat. This was going to be her baby, maybe it wasn't at the most ideal time but she had created it, with the man that she loved.

"MOM LEAVE PLEASE!" Aria shrieked, her lips quivering as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Aria…"  
"LEAVE!" After that, her mother silently sauntered out of her room, bowing her head. Aria may have just noticed a tear trickle down her mother's face as she walked out and into the dark corridor.

Hours past, and Aria sat slumped against her bed head buried into her knees. What was she going to do? She would never be able to see Ezra again, she wouldn't be able to have this child… even though it was still early stages she seemed to have felt a strong bond between her and the person inside her, she couldn't bear to think about what would happen in the clinic.

Suddenly there was a faint knock on the window, silence. After a minute, a second clink sound came from her window. Hesitantly, Aria made her way over to the bay window in her bedroom. Drawing the satin curtains aside, Aria gasped. Below her window stood Ezra, his deep blue eyes looked up at her longingly and glistened in the moonlight.

"Ezra!" She whispered, a smile plastered on her face, but that soon melted when she realised what was going on, "What if someone sees you?" she exhaled looking around quickly at the surrounding houses.

Ezra smiled up at her, "Shhh baby girl, don't worry they won't." He began to climb up the wooden pine lattice that stretched up the side of her house. He swiftly swung himself into her room through her open window; Aria noticed his back muscles flex under his tight white shirt, Ezra was so strong but agile. Within seconds, they were in each others arms. Ezra pulled her so close, gently grasping round her waist, embracing her as if he were trying to protect her from the world. He pulled away reluctantly and placed a desperate kiss on her forehead.

"Aria," he gasped, "I missed you so so much," Aria said nothing just kissed him back, savouring every moment with him.

"Ezra…" she whispered,

"Yes?"

"My dad is taking me to the…well the….the clinic tomorrow for…you know... my first dose of medication." Ezra's face dropped, his eyes wondered towards her stomach where a small bump was forming under her shirt. There was a deep sadness in his eyes.

"And is that what you want?" Ezra's eyes desperately searched into Aria's, he loosely grasped her hand, his palms were warm and smooth against her skin.

"No, of course not, I want this… but I just don't know how, my parents won't let me…" Ezra pulled her closer to him, her tears soaked onto his shirt staining it with dark mascara marks.

"shhhh we will find a way, I promise you – I'll quit my job if I have to, find another one downstate. I'll do anything for you Aria, I hope you know that."

Aria was just about to reply when her bedroom door swung open, and Byron marched in, red faced and eyes bloodshot.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER- IM CALLING THE COPS! NOW!"


End file.
